Rune War: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Suggested disciplines If you have completed the previous adventures, the following disciplines should already been mastered: * Herbmastery (allows to obtain some healing potions) * Grand Weaponmastery with bow and with your Kai weapon * Elementalism * Assimilance * Kai-alchemy * Grand Huntmastery * Grand Pathsmanship For this adventure, choose Grand Nexus as it gives you a bonus in picking locks. The suggested disciplines mentioned is based on the new edition of Book 21 where you start with five disciplines in your first adventure. Animal Mastery can be a life-saver at one critical point near the end of this adventure; however, even if you are unlucky then, Kai-alchemy will save you. Other alternatives are: # Telegnosis, which is useful only at the end of the adventure. You may want to get this if you wish to get the Black Amulet in the next book, Trail of the Wolf. However, it is not advisable as it is useless until the later adventures (between books 30-32). # Deliverance: helps you stay alive. It can be useful if you discover an abandoned mine (50% chance), which lets you get the Tekaro Chalice; however that item is not critical. It is also useful in later adventures. Advisable to take it either in The Hunger of Sejanoz or The Storms of Chai. Kai-surge is not important here as you can avoid fighting Zorkaan. Useful items from previous gamebooks 1. Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to your Combat Skill) Notes 1. Pay attention to where your current location is when you're prompted to fight an enemy as to ensure that you can gain bonus Combat Skill from your Kai Weapon. 2. There are at least four enemies that you can't evade: some Eldenoran soldiers at River Quarl, two groups of Vorka, and an Ogron. Walkthrough The numbers between brackets refer to mandatory sections, also known as nodes. 'River Quarl' (102) - Let the boat flow along the river. If you have Kai-Alchemy, you can avoid getting hit by a rock dropped by a soldier, as well as avoid a possible fight with a Vorka. (138) - You still have to fight some soldiers there, but you are given the advantage of fighting two rounds without EP loss. (261) - Do as Rouf says and kill the looter. Tekaro (290) - Enter Tekaro by the North Gate. Elementalism or Kai-Alchemy helps a lot. Persuade the old lady to let you sleep for a night. If money can't persuade her then reveal yourself. Grochod Forest (272) - There is a 50% chance to reach an abandoned mine shaft. Kai Grand Defender Deliverance allows you to enter and explore, with a small chance of a fight. The reward is the Tekaro Chalice, potentially useful later. (166) - If you have improved Grand Pathsmanship, you can take shelter at the rocky knoll first. Otherwise get ready for some hurt and losing one of your backpack items before you reach the knoll. (324) - The Kai-Alchemy spell Sense Evil can give you a hint of an enemy you will encounter later and in the next book: Zorkaan. (239) - You have arrived at Demera Quilt. The castle ruins provide better shelter. The next morning, hitch a ride to Duadon. 'Duadon' (270) - Now you have reached Duadon's South Gate, you can either bribe the gatehouse guards with the Tekaro Chalice, use Kai-Alchemy or Kai Grand Defender Bardsmanship, or pay 10 Gold Crowns. Failing all these you will be arrested, but can escape with a maximum loss of one hand weapon. (269/45/86/76) - Go to Kettle Street, continue along and enter the glassblower's shop to get a Phosphor Bomb. Then head to North Watch Lane before you reach the Duadon Copperage. (338) - You should get a spike at Delissa's storeroom as it helps you in picking a lock later. (320) - There's a 25% chance that you have to fight the dog straight away; 30% chance that you will have to close the door or arm yourself for the dog to attack. If you close the door, you have a 50% chance to knock the dog unconscious with the door, otherwise you have to fight. A number between 0-4 is desirable. Therefore, it is ideal if you can score an 8 or more on your lockpicking test, with Grand Nexus and a spike being the modifiers. (137) - Just make a hole in the wall. Otherwise you'll encounter a sewer snake along the way. (155) - You could either be hit by debris or otherwise. But Hulsta is killed in the ceiling collapse. 'Skull Tor' (109) - Any method will be fine in getting the dungeon keys. (98) - The left door has potions in it. You can choose one of them as it will be used in putting down two guards later. You are allowed to check the other door as well. (343) - Pay attention to the name 'Dvedka' that the herald utters. There's a high 70% chance that you'll be stopped by the guards and asked whom you wish to see. (90) - Don't ask the scribe for directions, and turn right or go up. You will find some vials that Kai-surge and Kai-screen help you identify. (50) - Once Vandyan has finished with his briefing, don't follow the officers. Follow him to the north door. (297/148) - You've come to a tumble dial puzzle. If you set it wrongly, the alarm will be triggered and you are screwed. Depending on whether you've Grand Nexus or not the solution may be different. If you have the discipline the answer is (40), while without it the answer is (280). (40/280) - You can use any of the potions you've taken from the left door (98) to put down the two guards at the mess hall without having to fight. (231) - Zorkaan is significantly more dangerous than the Vorka, so destroy the Zorkaan rune first. It's at the top of the crystal chamber. You can fire an arrow or use Kai-Alchemy. If you decide to fight Zorkaan, the blue and red vials that were found at (90) above give you a combat edge. (163) - The Phosphor Bomb you got from the glassblower's shop earlier and a magical spell can help reduce the Vorka horde. But you still have to fight them including a line of Vorka defenders. (44) - There is no point fighting; run. You will have to make a lot of skill checks. Assimilance and Grand Huntmastery help. You will also have to fight an Ogron. There's also another skill check situation where the higher the result, the less damage you'll get. (287) - Now that you're back at Delissa's place, you can either stay and wait for her to return or observe from the door. (59/210) - Animal Mastery is a life saver here. If you do not have that discipline, there's a chance that a guard will open the closet where you've hidden your clothes. If you are unlucky, use Kai-Alchemy to stop him. If you use Elementalism or don't do anything, you only have a 50-60% chance of survival. (97) - When you are asked by the guard, tell him that you don't know his cousin nor his shop's place. This will allow both of you to leave the city safely and head to Xaitar's Rock to complete the adventure. Hint: The Square of Dragons is not at Luyen but at Tahou (see The Cauldron of Fear). Notes Oddly, the text does not give you the option of staying in Duadon until the war ends. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai